


This Man is Not Bones, Jim

by grimmreaper (willhelmina)



Series: We All Gotta Face Our Demons Sometime (Reaper stories) [10]
Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Genetic Engineering, John Grimm is Leonard McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willhelmina/pseuds/grimmreaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim knew his friend and this wasn't him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Man is Not Bones, Jim

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Prologue of "The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh"

Jim stared at the man he knows as his friend. A man known for his grumpy exterior but his caring heart. A man who took an oath to do no harm yet had no trouble blowing up a genetic research facility with all of its employees still inside.

Stripped down to his black command undershirt and regulation pants, Bones stared right back at him. The eyes he knew so well, one that would speak volumes if he did something stupid, the ones that showed so much care as Bones patched him up, the “You gotta be more careful, Jim” spiel in his ear. It was replaced by something much more ominous. Something Jim didn't even recognize. This man wasn't his friend, wasn't his Bones. Jim kept looking for him but he wasn't there. No trace.

"Bones," He started, "Why?"

"You know why, Jim," He replied, shoulders tense.

"Because you didn't agree with genetic engineering? It could help save lives!" 

"Or it could create another batch of supermen."

Jim scoffed. "You're worried about someone creating another Khan? Bones..."

"It could and will."

"It's not going to happen again! Starfleet won't let it."

This time, Bones scoffed. "There's always someone who will fall through the cracks. There's always someone who will turn a blind eye. I refuse to let what happened in 2046 happen again."

"2046...what are you talking about?"

"Think, Jim. We both took the same history class.  _Think._ "

Jim thought. Thought back to the history class. He didn't remember much, that was for sure. He took it to because he had an open block and nothing else appealed. He breezed through the class, mostly goofing off but when something caught his attention, it caught his attention.

Now think, Jim. 2046...what happened then. They discovered the Ark in 2026 which lead to a research facility on Mars. Olduvai. It was called Olduvai and there had been what was known as a viral outbreak on the base. Details were slim but he knew there had been two survivors. Dr. Samanatha Grimm and her brother, Staff Sergeant John Grimm. Both of them disappeared right after.

"Are you talking about Olduvai, Bones?" Jim smiled. "That was over 200 years ago and it wasn't even genetics. It was viral."

Bones shoulders fell. “It was genetics, alright. Scientists found what was called chromosome twenty-four in some skeletons. Humanoids that had perished on the planet. They knew it made them superhuman. What they didn't is that it could turn people into monsters.”

Bones sighed, taking a seat on the bench. “They injected a death row inmate and he mutated into a monster, killing the scientists conducting the experiment. RRTS, Rapid Response Tactical Squad, was called in to investigate and retrieve UAC data.” He scrubbed a hand over his face, suddenly looking ten years older. “Of the six scientists trapped inside, the eight RRTS members and the two hundred employees back on Earth, only two people made it out of that mess alive.

“Six scientists dead, four turned to actual monsters, two zombies and I mean zombies, and one made it back to earth. It only took one.”

Jim gaped. “You talk about it like you had been there.”

Bones stood, a military-like demeanor about him. “Because I was, kid. Staff Sergeant John Grimm, to be precise.”

Jim stared for a moment then cracked a smile. "That's funny, Bones. Real funny. Come on, seriously. How do you know so much?"

Bones' face didn't change. "I'm not pulling your leg kid. My real name is Johnathan Michael Grimm, born April 7th, 2016 to Anne and Derek Grimm, two minutes after my twin sister Samantha."

Jim's face fell. "You should be dead then."

"I was injected with C24 when I took a ricochet to the gut. Been superhuman since."

“Bones...”

“I'm sorry, Jim.”

“Capt'n.”

Jim slowly turned, Scotty right behind him. He looked anxious, frown setting deep lines on his face. In his hand, a phaser, set to stun and Jim froze.

“Scotty?”

The only tech in the room, that had been sitting controlling the brig, was gone. It was just the three of them, alone, and only one phaser. Jim swallowed hard. Scotty remained unchanged, motioning him towards the controls.

“Please, capt'n. Don't make this hard.”

Jim nodded, what else was he to do? He made his way over to the red chair, slowly sitting down. Scotty reached over him, switching off the brig, phaser still trained on him. The brig dimmed then powered down, opening up. Bones stepped out, putting a hand on Scotty's shoulder.

“Easy, Monty,” He whispered and the phaser was dropped like a hot potato. “Sorry, Jim.”

“Bags packed, John,” Scotty replied.

“Thanks.” John clapped him on the back before heading towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Jim finally found his voice.

Bones – John – huffed. “Have a safehouse somewhere remote.” He turned back towards him. “Don't try and find me, Jim.”

“Bones...”

“I mean it.”

With that, he left.

**

“Why did you help him Scotty?” The booze that slid down his throat helped.

Scotty sighed. “Got into some trouble few years back. I was framed for murder. Got me out a jam by proving I was innocent. Owed him my life.”

“...Am I ever going to see him again?”

Scotty shrugged. “Only if you disobey him, Jim.”

Jim huffed.


End file.
